Conventionally, a card reader that reads data recorded on a card and records data on a card is widely used. This type of card reader is installed and used in an ATM (Automated Teller Machine), a CD (Cash Dispenser) or a game device at Casino, such as a slot machine (hereinafter called “a host device”).
In recent years, a system has been disclosed which makes a mobile terminal to read information recorded on a card, such as customer identification information, and settles with a host device via wireless communication such as Wi-Fi or Bluetooth (registered trademark) (Patent Reference 1, for example). Also, another card reader has been disclosed which is equipped with a magnetic card reading function and a contact IC card communication function and is connected to a host device via a wireless communication interface (Patent Reference 2, for example).